The Runner
by cantbestuffed
Summary: Everything's different in future but Bart changed it when he saved the Flash and Blue Beetle with the help of the team, right? But what if when they changed the future into something just as bad and Bart's memories have been altered to remember that future as his past. ***Based off The Maze Runner Trilogy***
1. Memories Aren't Always Good

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR THE MAZE RUNNER IDEA**

"Thalia! Thalia! Where are you?! Thomas! Get out of there, Thomas! You don't know what those things will do to you! Damian! Stop! Damian! Stop before you do something you'll regret! Jean! Frankie! I can save you! Jean, don't make me hurt you! Jean! Jean!"

It was just an normal night at the cave. The team was having a movie night/sleepover and it was around 3am in the morning when the team's resident time traveller started screaming.

M'gann M'orzz and Connor Kent was the first to wake up while Jamie Reyes was the second, with the speedster being his best friend.

"M'gann, what do I do?" Jamie yelled over Bart Allen's screams, that woke up the rest of the kids there. Those kids were Garfield 'Gar' Logan and Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark.

"Soothe him and make sure he doesn't know, I'll try to help through his mind" M'gann replied. Jamie started to pat his hair while Connor, Gar and Cassie held him down to keep him from struggling.

M'gann tapped Bart's forehead and her eyes glowed green and for a few tense minutes the 4 were quiet but when M'gann screamed, clutching her head and falling backwards, Connor and Gar abandoned his post and went to help her.

She stared at a crack on the wall, unmoving, until Gar snapped his fingers in front of her face, she blinked a bit then muttered "WICKED is good"

"What, M'gann?" Cassie said.

"I-I don't know, Bart kept reciting it inside his head along with the names Thalia, Thomas and Damian and that he could have saved Jean and Frankie" M'gann replied, uncertain "Don't suppose any of you know what it means?"

Everyone looked at Jamie and he shrugged "Maybe its a-"  
>He was interrupted by Bart screaming "No! Commander! Please I'll do anything" and sitting up gasping, as if he was drowning. No of the others had realised the tears running down his face. "Anything" and he started sobbing.<p>

M'gann gave him a really big hug and basically squeezed the life out of him, while he sobbed on her shoulder.

It toke a few long minutes but Bart eventually stopped crying and Gar decided to ask the question that was bugging them all. "So, Bart... um... what were you dreaming about?"

Bart sniffled and looked around thinking should I tell, should I not? He decided in telling them "The Glade"  
>"And that would be?" Connor pressed.<p>

"The maze. Made by WICKED. World In Catastrophe Kill-zone Experiment Department"

"What maze, Bart?" Cassie words were filled with care and love, like any big sister.

"The one I've been running from" and those words ended that conversation.

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**


	2. COKE IS GOOD!

**DISCLAMIER - I STILL DONT OWN YJ OR TMR IDEA**

**CHAPTER 2 - COKE IS GOOD!**

Later that day, Bart had been wandering around Central City. In a green jacket, gray shirt, black fingerless gloves, blue pants and black shoes. Something he would wear back in his time.

Bart ran to Dell's Diner, to clear his head and bought himself a coke. He loved coke. Back in the future, Grayson had told him and all the other Gladers about the past, the superheroes and coke, and chocolate and sugar all the things parents try to get their kids to not eat. Grayson though, he said that if any of them every find sugar, or anything with caffeine in it, to eat it as soon as possible.

Bart was pulled out of his thoughts when a large force field covered all of Central city, as well as Happy Harbor, Gotham, Bludhaven and Star City.

Bart dropped his coke and gasped, No, Titan was starting. He had to get back to Team and find Nightwing.

After the Invasion, the Team had kicked Nightwing for his plan revolving Kaldur'alm and Artemis Crock. Despite what Bart had said that it would screw the future in a bad way, the still went along with it. Wally West was determined to get him kicked off, it's hard to think they used to be best friends that always had each others back, La'gann had the same opinion but him and 'wing had never exactly been friends. Zatanna Zatara had been pissed and hurt so she wasn't much help to keep him on the team despite the fact they dated and Mal Duncan was just mad because he really like Artemis. Most of the younger member , Garfield, Cassie, Jamie, were undecided and the Bats were hurt but they stood by Nightwing... well at least Tim Drake did, Barbara Gordon was another undecided. Karen Beecher, Raquel and M'gann were hurt but said no because they thought it would be better for him.

All in all it was 7 to 4, majority won in getting him kicked off.

Bart didn't notice but when he had finished running, he turned up at Nightwing's house in Bludhaven, as if on impulse.  
>He vibrated through the door and found Grayson sitting in front of a TV typing something on his computer.<p>

He looked up as soon as Bart vibrated through the door and didn't mask his shock while closing the computer "Bart. What are you doing here?"

"Grayson, questions later come on" Bart said and grabbed his arm.

Dick Grayson was wearing a leather jacket, hooded blue shirt and jeans.

Within seconds, Bart was in front of the Bludhaven zeta-tube, he turned to Grayson and said... well more like commanded "Hood up"

Grayson was shocked but complied anyway.

Bart stepped into the zeta-tube and Grayson followed. "**Impulse: B-23, Guest: C-01" **

**REVIEW PLEASE... I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONES ACTUALLY READING THIS**


	3. The Future Kids Are Invading

When Bart and Grayson stepped into the Cave it was absolute chaos. Tim was hacking into something while some of the older members (M'gann, Artemis and Wally) were helping in anyway they could but ultimately doing nothing. Gar and Jamie were just standing around but Jamie was having a quiet conversation with his scarab.

"Guys! Guys! Stop!" Bart yelled and a few people looked over, Jamie was at his side in a instant but no one noticed Grayson.

Wally looked over and said "Bart, what? Can't you see we are trying to figure out why there is a huge dome over all our cities"

"Wally, I know what's happening. Remember I'm from the future, I've lived this before!" Bart said.

That got everyone to shut up.

"Bart, what's going on and why did you bring me here?" Grayson said

"Wait, who are you?" Wally asked and Jamie attempted to pull down Grayson's hood but Grayson grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and pushed him over to the rest of the team. Bart smirked "Play nice" he muttered.

Grayson smirked and Bart rolled his eyes "I brought him here because he is vitally important to Phase 3 and I need you guys to not do anything stupid"

Tim looked up "Phase 3? Why does it sound like we know the mystery fellow?" Tim looked at Grayson and gasped "That's not possible but the computer would have said... Oh"

"Yeah" Bart had a look of absolute delight on his face "I almost outsmarted the _great_ Tim Drake, little D would be proud"

Tim glared at Bart who shrugged, uncaring. He had seen Grayson's glare after someone had hurt Damian Wayne. No glare could scare him anymore.

"Your names Tim?" Jamie said, shocked and everyone forgot that he didn't know the Bats identity, Bart rolled his eyes and ran over to him and patted him on the back. "Don't worry Jamie, it's not your fault that everyone else knows the Bats identities but you cause they don't trust you enough"

Jamie was about to say something in his defense when a man jumped out of a blue vortex. He was wearing all white combat clothes and had scruffy black hair and a red eye manipulator with a white headset on his left eye and ear, that didn't really seem to fit in "Allen. Did you really think you could run from us"

Bart's eyes widen and took a few steps backwards on impulse "B-but-t-t M-Mr. Hunter. I'm s-s-sorry but I c-c-c-cant-t-t-t-t" It seemed like it was almost physically impossible to say the word can't.

"Oh what ever happened to calling me Niko, you used to love saying that and remember Allen. You have no choose in the matter" Hunter straight out growled and Bart attempted to run but Hunter shot him with this blue and silver ray gun.

The effect was instant, as soon as it hit Bart, he let loose a blood curling scream as electricity surged through his body. He slouched in pain huffing and puffing with tears running down his face.

"Bart!"

"Are you okay?"

"Get up"

Dick Grayson, who still had his hood up ran over to Bart with Wally following, M'gann and Artemis not far behind but they were all (except Grayson) stopped by some invisible force.

When the man noticed that Grayson wasn't struggling to his invisible force, he narrowed his eyes "Interesting"

Hunter then walked over to him smirking "You thought you could get away, Allen, you thought you could run... Well think again"

He tapped both Bart and Grayson on the shoulder and they disappeared, he then did the same with Wally and Artemis.

"GUYS!" Gar and M'gann yelled while Jamie yelled something in Spanish.


	4. We Enter The Future

**CHAPTER 4 - WE ENTER THE FUTURE**

The guys from 2014, sat up and almost died of heat. It looked as though the world was on fire, the sky turned to ash and the streets completely empty.

"W-where are we?" Artemis said, she tried to sound strong but if you listened closely, you could hear a slight waver in her voice.

"In the future" Bart said, in a voice so serious it could rival Batman's. "My future"

"B-but you said the future had really cool stuff in it. This isn't cool stuff" Wally had accidently slipped into super talk which Bart rolled his eyes at.

"Wally, I think what Bart is trying to tell you is that if you want to survive here, you're gonna have to talk in normal tone." Dick Grayson said.

Wally turned and glared at him "Who are you again? You never actually told us your name"

Bart, who was looking around nervously turned to look at Wally and said "Stop being a complete shuck-face and open your eyes"

Artemis looked at Wally and mouthed 'shuck-face' which Wally shrugged.

Dick looked at Wally and removed his hood said "Walls. It's me."

"Dick!" He growled, Bart threw his hand onto Wally's mouth and said "Are you trying to get us killed ? No, okay. Now follow me"


End file.
